Memily: A Songfic Collection
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: This is a collection of songfics and oneshots specifically for Memily  Mike and Emily . Don't Like, don't read. ON HIATUS
1. Good To You

**Memily: The Songfic Collection**

**AN: These are a collection of stories that I wrote about Mike and Emily that include song lyrics. If you have any songfic requests, don't be afraid to ask. Anyways, enough of my yakking and blabbing; also, I don't own Power Rangers Samurai or Power Rangers Super Samurai.**

**XXX**

**Good to You**

**Mike's POV:**

I can't stop thinking about her. Every time Emily and I are partnered up for training, I'm so distracted by her beauty that I get knocked down easily. What's the use? She wouldn't for a guy like me. She probably likes Jayden or Kevin because they're the most serious or Antonio for his swag. Me? I'm just a lazy slacker and rebel with a thing for video games. Every time I try to ask her out, she makes up an excuse and runs off. What's wrong with me? I think she sees me as a friend. If we started going out, then I would be good to her, no matter what.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out._

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound._

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up._

_And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it._

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I would._

**Emily's POV:**

I can't stop thinking about him. Every time he smiles at me, my knees turn into jelly and my stomach does backflips more than Kimberley Hart* does on the balancing beam. Oh, what's the use? He probably just sees me as a friend. What guy would go for klutzy girl who has a bad habit of bringing herself down and is only the team as a temporary replacement for her older sister? Whenever he wants to talk, I get so nervous that I make up an excuse and run away. Damn, I'm such a coward! Why can't just tell him how I feel and get it over with?

_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines._

_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want._

_But I still have your letter, just got caught between_

_Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become._

****Mike and **_**Emily**_**'s POV:**

**Why can't I just tell her I like her and move on? This is no use. I'm such a pollo frito***! I'll never gonna be able tell her! **_**I wish I could just tell him. Maybe I can… no wait. I can't. He'll just laugh at me and walk away. Why does this have to be complicated?**_

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_Woahh_

_I would._

**You know what? I'm going to go up to Emily, tell her I like her and walk away. If I chicken out, then I can just tell her privately in the woods by our dojo. **_**I'll just go up to Mike, tell him I like him, and walk away. If that doesn't work, then I'm a failure!**_

******Dark Angel's POV:**

So after a lot of thinking, Mike and Emily both went to go look for each other. Being so concentrated in searching, they don't know where they're going and crash into each other. "Oh my God; I didn't see you there!" they both say in unison. "Sorry Em. I actually wanted to tell you something." This made Emily nervous. "I wanted to tell you something, too." "Really? What is it?" Mike's insides started to jump. "Well, I want to hear what you wanted to tell me." Emily looks in to his cute, green eyes. "I think I should hear what you wanted to tell me first." Mike countered. "You know what? Let's just say what we want to say on the count of three. Is that ok?" Mike nodded at the idea. "Ok… one." Mike started. "Two…" Emily continued. "Three… I like you!" They yelled at the same time, and then covered their mouths. After hearing what they both said, they looked the other way. "Wow, this is awkward…." Mike smiles while running his hand through his hair. "Can we go outside to talk about it?" Emily asks her crush. "Sure." They both walk outside and sit on the bench by the training grounds.

"Emily, whenever I see you, I keep thinking about that I would never be good for you, and then I thought about that song by Mariana's Trench called Good to You." "Mike, that's what I did when I thought about you." "What do you say we sing the last chorus into the night?" Mike suggested. "Sure…" Emily had a pretty good voice, even if no one has heard her sing before, but she was nervous. "Would anyone hear us?" Emily looked at Mike, concern was shown on her face. "Maybe… but if you don't want to sing, then that's fine." "No, no. I do want to sing, but I'm just nervous." "No worries. Just follow me."

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

Once Emily felt more confident, she sang along with Mike.

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you… _

_Woahh (x5)_

_So good to you…_

Once they were finished belting out the last chorus, they face each other and Mike leans in to kiss Emily. They're lips met and sparks flew. Emily wraps her arms around Mike's neck. They soon let go for some air. "Wow…" Emily starts to blush. At least they were both happy and free from that weight on their shoulders.

**THE END… For Now**

**AN: This is the first of possibly many songfics about Memily. It's mostly about their romance, but it can be about their friendship. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**

***Kimberley Hart is the first Pink Ranger from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (if you didn't know that)**

**** If it says Mike and Emily's POV, it means they're both narrating. Mike is in Bold while Emily is in Bold Italics.**

***** Pollo Frito means Fried Chicken in Spanish. :P**

****** If it says Dark Angel's POV, it's my point of view and I'm narrating. **

**Hope those stars help!**


	2. Fallout

**AN: I don't own anything… yup, that's pretty much it… If you read Alone Again, this is slightly similar. Also, this is NOT the continuation to Yours to Hold.**

**XXX**

**Fallout**

"Tell me the truth, Emily. I saw you in the arms of another man." Mike was angry, and he wanted answers from his girlfriend. Tears were streaming down Emily's face, but she also had an angry expression. "He's only a family friend, Mike. You don't have to be so mad at me for hugging him." That wasn't enough for Mike. "Then why did you kiss him?" "It was only on the cheek, and he was upset that day, and I was comforting him." "Look, Mike. If you aren't happy with this, then I think we should break up…" What Emily said stunned Mike. "…Fine." Mike walks away from Emily, tears streaming down his face. Emily looked on as her ex-boyfriend walked away from her, tears streaming down her face.

***A few weeks later***

**Mike's POV:**

I miss Emily. God, I acted like such a total douchebag! Thanks for taking over you green monster! What's the use now? Emily will never take me back now. We should've never broken up… I was devastated when she said those words to me. I shouldn't have overreacted. Now, she's gone, even if we have idle chatter and a small friendship, but I don't think she wants to get back together.

_An empty room,_

_I'm empty too_

_And everything reminds me of you_

_So many things_

_I shouldn't have missed_

_The more that I push_

_And the more you resist_

_It's easy to say it's for the best_

_When you want more_

_While you leave me with less_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

I remember the first day I met Emily. I noticed how sweet and innocent she was, even if she can kick ass at fighting Nighloks. I miss her smile, when she would always stare at me and I would be doing the same. I can remember Scott telling me how Emily looks at me the way I look at her, although I was jealous at first, he opened my eyes. After a couple weeks, I asked Emily out. She said yes, and we shared our first kiss under our tree. That was the day she became my girlfriend. Now, it's all over.

_I'm awake, and trying_

_While you're sleeping like a baby_

_Beside him_

_I'm on the ledge while you're so_

_God damn polite and composed_

_And I know you see me,_

_And you're making it look so easy_

_What comes and goes,_

_I'd go without_

_I know you're fine but what about_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

_You're the fallout_

I begin to remember all those times I wanted to protect Emily and save her. Like when her spirit was stolen by that one Nighlok and I was going to give up becoming human just to save her. Or when everyone switched places with inanimate objects, I wouldn't forgive myself if that was Emily, for she would be dead if her spirit was destroyed in some way, even if she assured me that she would be fine.

I actually liked that moment between us, where we would talk to each other about everything. Now, we're avoiding each other like the plague. We won't even talk to each other anymore. Now my heart is really broken. I also found out that she started dating someone else, a dude named Trevor, who Jayden has recruited since Kevin and Mia got married and retired. Along with Sage, they're the new Blue and Pink Rangers. We get along with them well, even if I'm jealous of Trevor and Emily's relationship. It's like there rubbing it in my face. Can this pain get any worse?

_Well now there's him,_

_And now there's me_

_The secrets you give_

_And the secrets you keep_

_And nevertheless_

_It's never you let_

_The more that I give_

_And the less that I get_

_Don't tell me to fight,_

_To fight for you_

_After this long, I shouldn't have to_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

The memory of our bitter break-up begins to flood into my mind. I got so taken over by the green monster inside that I got angry at Emily over a family friend. That's when she broke up with me… that was when my heart became as empty as a turtle's abandoned shell. I begin to remember how I got so pissed at Emily when she beat me during training, or when I accidentally scolded her for always putting herself down, but that was before we actually started going out. And I never would've expected we would become very close as friends and actually start dating. I didn't care about any other girl but her. And now there's no hope in ever getting back together. I couldn't take all this pain, I need to escape it. So I run to our tree in the forest by the dojo.

_I'm awake, and trying_

_While you're sleeping like a baby_

_Beside him_

_I'm on the ledge while you're so_

_God damn polite and composed_

_And I know you see me,_

_And you're making it look so easy_

_What comes and goes,_

_I'd go without_

_I know you're fine but what about_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

Once I'm at our tree (well, not ours anymore, just mine.) I climb up and get my guitar in a special place in the tree and I start to strum a few chords.

_I know you're fine but what about_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

_You're the fallout_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine but what about_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

_I know you're fine but what if I_

_(Fallout)_

_I'm awake, and trying_

_While you're sleeping like a baby_

_Beside him_

_I'm on the ledge while you're so_

_God damn polite and composed_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout) FALLOUT_ (fallout)

FALLOUT

After singing, I stop for a moment to breathe in the fresh air of the forest and to reflect on what happened between me and Emily. Knowing we will never get back together, or rekindle our friendship. I silently let the tears flow down my face and start to cry over Emily. Why am I crying? It's not like she's dead or anything, but I miss her too much that my heart is wrenching for her again. I don't want us to become far apart from each other. I want her back, and I won't give up trying. All my thoughts wash away when I hear someone call me.

"Mike? Are you here?" I recognized that voice. It was Emily. "I'm up here." I sling my guitar on my back and climb down the tree. "Oh, there you are. Listen… I need to talk to you." "Me first. Emily, I regret our break up and I was completely devastated when you and Trevor started dating. I missed talking to you and having to confide with each other. But now, it's like we hate each other. But I do want to tell you one thing: I'm sorry."

I waited for Emily to get mad at me or something, but all I get is silence. "Mike, I know how you feel because I actually regretted breaking up with you. I thought dating Trevor would make things better, but nothing changed. I always saw how serious you became and how I thought I lost you forever since we refused to talk to each other. I'm sorry, Mike." Emily hugs me and I return it.

"Emily, I promise you I will be the best boyfriend to you. I won't become overprotective or become jealous when a guy flirts with you. Will you take me back?" Emily shook her head. "Mike, I love you, but I can't leave Trevor, after what he's been going through. He needs someone he could confide in. But we could just stick being friends." I nodded. At least our friendship is rekindled, but my heart shattered after she said no to take me back. "I'm sorry…" Emily kisses me on the cheek and leaves, leaving me in tears and the power to get her back. I won't give up.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please suggest song ideas. I will try to fit them into the stories.**


	3. Fallout Part II: Wedding Dress

**AN: This continues **_**Fallout**_**, and I don't own anything. The song used is **_**Wedding Dress by Taeyang**_**. This is also from Mike's POV.**

**XXX**

**Fallout Part II: Wedding Dress**

"Mike! I have great news!" my best friend and ex-girlfriend came running to me; a smile was spread across her cute face. I missed her, and weeks prior she said she wouldn't take me back, and I have been fighting to get her back. And so far, it isn't working… "Hey, Em! What's up?" "Well, last night, do you know how I went on that date with Trevor last night? Well…" She holds out her left hand, and there glistening on her ring finger, an engagement ring. My smile faded.

"You and Trevor are… engaged?" I try to sound happy for her, but sadness was clearly shown on my face. "I'm… happy for you Em." I smile at her. "Thanks. Are you sure you're ok about this? Cause, you know…" "No, no. It's fine. Congratulations." I walk away, knowing that I will never end up with the girl of my dreams. Like I said, I didn't care about any other girl but her.

_Can't believe what's goin' on _

_Gotta keep my cool, be calm _

_When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control _

_All I can think about is "No, no, no... he won't _

_hurt the one I've cared for so long, long... Hell, no." _

_I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how _

_can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out _

_Just makes me feel that what we had was real _

_Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby) _

_[Chorus]_

_Baby! _

_Listen to your heart, won't let you down _

_Cause you should be my Lady! _

_Now that we're apart love will show how _

_Life carries on..._

_I've never felt so strong _

_Life can lead us to a happiness never ending _

_If we just know that we belong to each other _

_Never worry, grow as we go _

_See you in your wedding dress _

_I can see you in your wedding dress _

_I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress) _

_I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)_

I can't believe I'll never get a chance to take Emily back into my arms. Our teammates said that we belong together, but I guess they were wrong. I love her too much to let her go, but I guess she doesn't see that. Whenever I'm around Emily, all she could babble about is the upcoming wedding, which keeps breaking my heart to hear. "Mike, are you ok?" Emily waves her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh… Sorry Em. What were you talking about?" "I was going to ask if you could come with me to the dress shop." "Not to be mean or anything, but isn't that a girl's job?" "Yeah, but Mia is busy planning the wedding and Sage is out of town; so that leaves you." I felt flattered about that and being my best friend, I had to agree. "Ok…" I smile at her. "Oh, could you also sing at the reception? And Trevor wanted to ask if you could one of the best men." "Sure." At least I was doing something at the wedding.

A week later, Emily and I went to the dress shop to look for the perfect dress. Although it would sound boring, she looked beautiful in every single dress. Then I start to remember our wife mission, where Emily had to go undercover along with Mia to find the missing brides. I told her she made a beautiful bride, and while I was talking to Kevin, I confessed to him that I loved Emily, and he told me to go for it. I was too nervous to tell her how I felt until a couple months later. And now, she was marrying someone else. Oh, how my hurt would break when I saw them together. But as her best friend, the right thing to do is to let her go, let her marry the person she loves.

_I was never perfect no _

_But I'd never let it go to a point I'm ragin', throwin' making you uncomfortable _

_What he didn't, did to you was unacceptable _

_You claimed everything was okay. That's impossible _

_Just know I'm here for you _

_All clear for you from night to sun _

_God, I've been near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush _

_It makes me feel that what we have is real _

_It could never be too late oh yeah yeah_

Once we started dating, I never wanted to hurt Emily, but the green monster inside me had the urge to make things worse in our relationship, which caused us to break it off. Soon after, she found someone else, and now they're getting married. I hate that feeling when the person you love is marrying someone else, and knowing that she will never take you back… no, it's too painful. I snap out of my flashback when Emily appears again.

This time, Emily looked like an angel in this dress. I couldn't help but stare at it in awe. "Emily… you look…" I try to choke out the next word, but I couldn't. "Thanks. So do you think this is the one?" I nod. "You look amazing, Em. This one suits you." Emily smiles at me. "Ok, then I'll take this one." She told the dress maker. I sigh. If only Emily wore that dress if we ever got married, which I doubt will ever happen.

_[Chorus]_

_Baby! _

_Listen to your heart, won't let you down _

_Cause you should be my Lady! _

_Now that we're apart love will show how _

_Life carries on... _

_I've never felt so strong _

_Life can lead us to a happiness never ending _

_If we just know that we belong to each other _

_Never worry, grow as we go _

_See you in your wedding dress _

_I can see you in your wedding dress _

_I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress) _

_I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)_

There are only a few days 'til the wedding, and I'm trying to figure out a set list to sing at the wedding. Usually, I would walk through the forest and find my tree, but I can't find my guitar. I suddenly remember it was still in the tree and I run to the forest to get it. Once I find it, I decide to stay and just let my heart and soul pour out into this song.

_Baby girl you won't regret _

_Come along just take my hand _

_Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful _

_This happy hope that we spread, love and see _

_It goes deeper so deep from my heart (Whoa oh oh oh oh)_

_I've never felt so strong _

_Life can lead us to a happiness never ending _

_If we just know that we belong to each other _

_Never worry, grow as we go _

_See you in your wedding dress _

_I can see you in your wedding dress _

_Never let go... never let go_

_oh yeah_

With Emily marrying Trevor, I won't be able to cope with the fact that the girl of my dreams is marrying someone else. I guess it's too late to change anything now. "Mike?" I hear Antonio call out for me. "Over here!" I call out to him. "Hey, aren't you with the others?" I sigh. "I don't know… I know I should be happy for Emily, but I love her too much to let her go." I look at my guitar. "Look, I know how much you care about Emily. But as her best friend you need to let her go." "I've been trying to, I just can't." Tears stream down my face. "Look, if you love her too much, let her go." Antonio stands and leaves. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just let her go. I climb up the tree and start playing songs into the night on my guitar.

**XXX**

Today's the day… Emily's getting married to Trevor and I don't have the heart to go. "C'mon, Mike! You have to be there for Emily. You're one of the best men and you're singing at the wedding." Jayden coaxes. "I'm not going… even if I have to let her go; it's too hard to see her marry someone else." "Look, if you're not going, then you are really going to disappoint Emily." Kevin adds. "I know, but I don't want my heart to break. I already saw the gown. What's the use?"

"Suit yourself. But think about what you're doing to Emily." The guys leave, and I slowly get up. The guys are right. I can't disappoint Emily. I get dress in my tux, and leave for the wedding. Before I leave, I hear crying in Emily's bedroom. I go check on who it is. I'm surprised to find Emily, in her wedding dress, crying on the floor. "Emily? Are you ok? Shouldn't you be at your wedding?" Emily shakes her head. "Trevor dumped me at the last minute. He said he found someone else." Emily sobs on her wedding dress. I got angry when she told me this. "Gosh, he's such a jerk!" I sit next to Emily, and comfort her.

"Why was I so stupid? I can't believe I fell for a guy like him!" "Emily, I'm so sorry. What are you going to do now?" she sighs and faces me. "I guess I have to cancel at the last minute." She stands, but I hold unto her arm. "Not quite. Emily, I love you too much. Over the past few months, I was jealous and hurt that you were marrying Trevor. When I saw you in your wedding dress, you looked like an angel." Emily smiles at me. "What are you trying to say here?" I take a ring that I was going to give Emily a few weeks before we broke up, and go down on one knee. "Emily… will you marry me?" Tears flowing from her cheeks, she nodded her head and I slipped the ring onto her finger. "So, are we getting married today?" I ask. "I guess so." I smile as I carry Emily out of the dojo and into her car. "Now, you have to go. I'll see you at the church." Emily kisses me on the cheek and I close the car door.

At the wedding, everyone was stunned to find out that Emily was marrying me instead of Trevor, but they didn't protest anything. Everything was perfect, and I finally got married with the girl of my dreams, not worrying about some other dude sweeping her of her feet. And with Emily as my wife, I felt like the world was just right.

**THE END**


	4. Castle Walls

**Castle Walls **

**AN: If you read "Advice", this is not the sequel. I will write it in the near future, just not now. I don't own anything. Two songs will be featured in this story but Castle Walls is the main song. So in this case, if it's Emily's POV, the song is Castle Walls and if it's Mike's POV, it's By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North.**

**Emily's POV:**

Damn it! Why can't I do anything right. I'm a hopeless excuse for a teammate. No wonder everyone hates me…I wish I can be more smart, graceful and beautiful, like Mia. No matter how hard I try, I still mess things up. I'm only a simple replacement for Serena, who is sick and dying at home. I won't live up to my team's expectations if I keep messing things up. I need to improve or I'm possibly kicked off the team for sure.

_Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_These castle walls_

_If I should tumble if I should fall_

_Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls?_

_There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls_

**Mike's POV:**

Why is Emily always putting herself down? It's sad to see her like this. I wish she can see that her friends are here to support her, no matter what she's going through, we'll be there. But apparently, she doesn't seem to see the support that we're giving her. I need to find a way for her to see the light, and for her to know that we're there for her… but how?

_Why are you striving these days?_

_Why are you trying to earn grace?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Let me lift up your face_

_Just don't turn away_

I don't want her to turn away from her problems like that. She needs to talk to someone about it. She and I are very close. So close, in fact, that I think I'm starting to actually like her, outside of the friend zone, but I don't want her to know that, yet. So this is our little secret, if you tell anyone, let's just say what I'm going to do to you won't be pretty… I'm kidding! Don't take this seriously. Even if I'm breaking the fourth wall here, try not to tell Emily.

**Emily's POV:**

I would usually go to Mike and tell him everything, but I can't just tell him that I think he hates me. He'll think that I'm hurting his feelings, and I don't want that. Well, I'm only going to reveal to you that I'm actually starting to like Mike, you know, as something more. In this case, I have a crush on him. Just don't tell anyone. Especially him, or he'll think I'm a Little Miss Stalker Face. And I don't want that. Oh, what's the use? He wouldn't go for a girl like me. I'm not pretty, smart or graceful. I'm the biggest klutz I know. The problems you start to have won't go away… right?

_Nobody knows I'm all alone_

_Living in this castle made of stone_

_They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all_

_And while I sit so high up on a throne_

_I wonder how I can feel this low_

_On top of the world it's beautiful_

_But there's no place to fall_

"Hey Em, can I talk to you, privately?" I got so distracted that Mike surprised me that I yelped. Damn it! That's embarrassing. "Sorry. But I really need to talk to you. After training, no questions asked." Mike walks away. "Ok, see you then…" I call out to him, but he just keeps walking. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.

**Mike's POV**

I just told Emily that I needed to talk her. I want to help her get over her problems, so that I can see that smile again. I missed that smile. Even if she's a klutz, I think it's kinda… cute.

_Why are you looking for love?_

_Why are you still searching?_

_As if I'm not enough_

_To where will you go child_

_Tell me where will you run_

_To where will you run_

It's after training, and I call Emily over to the bench. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks, worry was plastered on her face. "Well, I've been noticing how you've been putting yourself down too much. You need to know that as a team, and your friends, we're here to support you, no matter what. You can't just bottle up your feelings and pretend that everything is ok; you need to let them all out. I promise you, it will make you feel better." I look into Emily's hazel eyes, and tears start to well up.

"I know you know that I was teased and called names when I was little, but I've learned how to ignore them but, I'm still trying to figure out how to stop that circle of negativity but it's hopeless, I just keep thinking about all the negative things about myself." She begins to sob, and I wrap my arms around her. "Look, Emily, you need to find something positive about yourself, and keep telling yourself you can do that. Give me just one thing your good at.

Emily sits there and looks at her feet. "I'm not good at anything…" "That's not true! You're an awesome teammate, and a really good flute player. I like to listen to your small melodies whenever I'm bored or I'm thinking of something. You can fight hard; you even beat me when we were partnered up for that training session. Emily, you're amazing…" What I tell her causes her to smile. "You're right. Maybe I'm not as smart, or graceful or as pretty as Mia, but I'm unique. I can't compare myself to anyone else. Thanks Mike." She kisses me on the cheek and then goes back into the dojo. I smile to myself.

_'Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall_

_In the dead of night whenever you call_

_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

_Here at my side, my hands are holding you_

_Ohhh..._

I hope what I told Emily will help her in the future…

**THE END**

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please review and read my other stories. **

**Song Credit: Castle Walls by Christina Aguilera**

**By your Side by Tenth Avenue North.**


	5. What Makes You Beautiful

**AN: The song inspiration is "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. It's a popular song right now and I can't stop listening to it. So, here's One Shot #6! Also, this is similar to Castle Walls.**

**XXXX  
><strong>

**What Makes You Beautiful**

**Mike's POV**

"_**I wish I was more like Mia… she's beautiful, she's graceful. She's smart and she can cook!" **_

After hearing what she said, I began to feel a bit bad for her. Seeing and hearing her compare herself to Mia kinda makes me wish that she can see that she's all of those qualities. But then, it hit me as hard as that symbol power rock she drew during practice that hit Kevin in the foot. Man that cracked me up; but no time to think about that now.

"Emily, I want you to meet me up at the tree I showed you last week after midnight. No excuses, understood?" Emily nods and I leave. With that in mind, I go in my room and take out my guitar. I start to strum when I hear the door slide open. "Hey, whatcha doin' there Mike?" I look up to see Antonio. "I'm just practicing my guitar. I invited Emily to the tree tonight to talk some sense into her, and sing about it." I explain. But, that gave me an idea. "Hey… do you mind if you accompany me? Ya know… since you also play guitar." Antonio doesn't hesitate to answer. "Of course I'll help! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Antonio hugs me "bromance style" and runs out of my room, nearly banging his head on the door. I sure hope this will talk some sense into her.

After a few minutes a strumming and singing, Antonio comes in with his guitar and sits on a chair next to my desk. "Ok, what song are you going to sing?" I hand over my sheets to him. "**What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**_? _Nice choice amigo!" Antonio gives me a fist pound. "Ok, here's how it's going to go. You sing with me during the choruses, you get a solo in the second verse and we sing in the bridge. That sound good?" I raise my eyes to meet Antonio's who nods in approval. "What time did you tell Emily to meet you at?" "I told her to meet me… or us at midnight, after Kevin has gone to sleep. You know, since he's usually the one who sleeps at the time." I explain.

We practice for hours on end, until we have to go eat whatever concoction Mia has created; and you won't believe how many times I had to urge to puke at the stench. Anyway, after everyone went to bed, Antonio and I sneak to the forest to the tree and find Emily has arrived a bit earlier. "Mike? I'm here now. What did you want to tell me?" Emily asks the trees. That was the cue for Antonio and me to start strumming. Emily looks at me with a surprised look on her face.

_**Mike:**_

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_**Both: **_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

I look at Emily, who has a smile spread across her face. I never told her I sang, or played guitar for that matter. All she knows about me is that I can dance, and that I had a pretty intense past. Soon, Antonio takes over on the second verse.

_**Antonio: **_

_So girl come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_**Both: **_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

_**Mike:**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_**Both: **_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Oh oh,_

_**Mike:**_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

We end with a flourish, and Emily is in tears. "Mike… was that for me?" She asked. "Yeah… I didn't like hearing you compare yourself to Mia. Sure, she's beautiful, graceful and smart… but you're all of those qualities, Em. You just needed some convincing." I smile at her. "Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds alone." Antonio turns and heads back to the dojo. "Thanks for helping, dude!" I call out. "No problem, amigo!" He calls back. "Mike… I want thank you. I didn't realize that I was all of those qualities until you and Antonio sang about it to me… by the way, you didn't tell me you can sing!" she punches me in the arm. "Well, now you know." I say before I lean in and kiss her, to her surprise.

After letting go for some air, I offer Emily a piggyback ride to the dojo and she agrees. Once we're back, she falls asleep on my back. I tuck her into bed, kiss her on the forehead. Once I leave her room, I come to a realization and smack my head with my hand… I left my guitar at the tree.

**THE END**

**AN: Haven't written any stories like this (Thanks for nothing, writer's block…) Anyways, review and tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Karaoke Night

**AN: HI! Sorry I haven't updated, but I just came up with this idea: KARAOKE NIGHT! Anyway, please enjoy, and I'm squishing in some of the songs suggested and a bonus song, but you have to read on to know what songs are used. ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…**

**Karaoke Night**

**Mike's POV**

Emily is sighing deeply. I hate seeing her like this. I go up to her and see what's wrong. "Hey, Em, you ok?" she sighs again. "I can't really talk about it right now Mike." And then, I came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey, Em, why don't you join us for karaoke tonight? I know music makes you feel better. She beamed when I said music, and she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>*Two Hours Later*<strong>

"Ok, everyone, now that we're all here. Let's begin with our karaoke night." Mike howled into the mike, and Jayden kicked us off with **"Cough Syrup" by Young the Giant. **

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_

_Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

Everyone wooped and cheered, not knowing that our leader had an amazing voice, especially his sister, Lauren. Who just sang along in her seat.

_Uhh ch ch ch ch_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control _

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now [x2]_

Once Jayden's song was finished, everyone cheered, including Emily. Since I kept glancing at Lauren singing along with her brother, I decided that she would be the next one to sing.

"I can't sing!" she insisted.

"Don't worry; just sing your little heart out!" Antonio swooned, which made Lauren blush. She went over to the karaoke machine and chose **"Breathe" by Faith Hill.**

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

When I look over at Jayden, he looked less serious and more…stunned. I thought he actually knew that she could sing. Oh well. There's a first for everything.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

"Alright, I sang. Are you happy now?" Lauren glared at us all. Sure, she was going to be our new leader, but she didn't have to be this serious. "Yes, yes we are." Kevin got up and went to the karaoke machine, and selected a song that nearly made me crack up.

"_**Never Say Never by Justin Bieber? **_Really, dude?" I say sarcastically. "What, it's my work out song, and I tell myself that whenever we train!" Kevin explained. I shook my head in disbelief, but the music started playing.

_(Never say never)_

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire_

_I never thought that I could take the burn_

_I never had the strength to take it higher_

_Until I reached the point of no return_

_And there's just no turning back_

_When your heart's under attack_

_Gonna give everything I have_

_It's my destiny_

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_

_I will fight till forever! (make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down_

_I will not stay on the ground_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up up up_

_And never say never_

_Ne-Never say never(Never)_

_Ne-Never say never(Never)_

_Ne-Never say never(Never)_

_I never thought I could feel this power_

_I never thought that I could feel this free_

_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower_

_And I'm fast enough to run across the sea_

_And there's just no turning back_

_When your heart's under attack_

_Gonna give everything I have_

_'cause this is my destiny_

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_

_I will fight till forever! (make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down_

_I will not stay on the ground_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up, up, up_

_And never say never_

_Here we go!_

_Guess who?_

_JSmith and Jb!_

_I gotcha lil bro_

_I can handle him_

_Hold up, aight?_

_I can handle him_

Once Kevin got to the rap part, we couldn't believe our ears when he actually began to rap, and I've got to admit; although he is a terrible dancer, he can rap.

_Now he's bigger than me_

_Taller than me_

_And he's older than me_

_And stronger than me_

_And his arms a little bit longer than me_

_But he ain't on a JB song with me!_

_I be trying a chill_

_They be trying to sour the thrill_

_No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will_

_Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove_

_Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water with blood_

_I gotta be the best, and yes_

_We're the flyest_

_Like David and Goliath_

_I conquered the giant_

_So now I got the world in my hand_

_I was born from two stars_

_So the moon's where I land (I'm gone!)_

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_

_I will fight till forever! (make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down_

_I will not stay on the ground_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up, up, up_

_And never say never_

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_

_I will fight till forever! (make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down_

_I will not stay on the ground_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up_

_Pick it up,_

_Pick it up, up, up_

_And never say never_

Once Kevin was done, we just stared at him in utter disbelief and shock; soon, I stood up and clapped as I can. Everyone else joined in, including Mentor Ji, who just came back from grocery shopping.

"Here, let me give it a go." Kevin hands the mike to Mentor, and soon, **"Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley,"** also known as the rick roll song. We started cheering for Mentor, as he begins to sing the first verse.

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Once he was done, Mentor gave a small bow before leaving the room. I turn to Mia. "Hey Mia! Let's hear your melodious voice again." I grab her arm, and she stands and walks to the Karaoke Machine and soon, **"Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood"** filled the room, which is the best song that soothes her personality.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after_

"Mia, as always, I love your voice." Kevin says sheepishly, and Mia plants a kiss on his cheek, which makes him blush. "Ok, time for some golden voice action!" Antonio smirked as he walked to the karaoke machine and chose ***"Define Me" by Steven Skyler** (**AN: For those of you who don't know, Steven Skyler is the actor who plays Antonio**)

Once he was finished, everyone in the room erupted with applauses. "So, who's next?" I ask. Everyone looked at me and Emily. "Em, do you want to give it a go?" she shakes her head. "Hey, Em, you've sung in front of them before right? How about you try again?" "Well, the song I want to sing is a duet." She says shyly. "Ok, then. I'll sing with you." We both go up to the karaoke machine, and she chooses **"Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum**. I looked at Emily, who is blushing slightly, and she begins to sing.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

I keep looking into Emily's eyes, not caring about everyone else who is in the room, and just focus on me and her.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

Once we're done singing, everyone starts sighing. Emily begins to giggle, but her smile quickly fades and she flees the room. I follow her out, and I find her where she usually sits, looking into the moon. "Emily. You did great, why aren't you happy?" she sighs, tears slowly streaming down her face. "I'm leaving…" she begins. "Leaving? For how long?" I was getting worried. "I'm leaving forever. I just got news that Serena feels better and she's coming back. Now that I've done my job, I'm fulfilling my dream to travel the world. I'm leaving for Africa in two days." I start to realize that I'm crying to, and I hug her. "Emily…I don't know if I can live without you. I love you too much to let you go." "I know…I love you too." We release from our hug, and she kisses me lightly on the lips. Once she let's go, she runs inside the dojo, leaving me heartbroken and upset.

**To Be Continued…**

**AN: Cliffhanger. This is my LONGEST one shot (well, thanks to the lyrics.) Anyway, the story will continue with "Worldwide" by Big Time Rush.**

***Since I couldn't find any lyrics to "Define Me", just find it on youtube.**

**If you're reading, you can skip the lyrics if you wish, and please review. Thanks!**


	7. Karaoke Night Part II: Worldwide

**AN: If you've watched "Big Time Break-Up," this will not be the same in any way. The song used is 'Worldwide' by Big Time Rush. Now, I know most fics I write are Mike's POV, but I promise I will write an Emily's POV fic soon. This is Part 2 of Karaoke Night.**

**Worldwide**

_**Previousy…**_

"_I'm leaving…" she begins. "Leaving? For how long?" I was getting worried. "I'm leaving forever. I just got news that Serena feels better and she's coming back. Now that I've done my job, I'm fulfilling my dream to travel the world. I'm leaving for Africa in two days."_

_**Now, onto Part 2**_

Emily is leaving in two days… I never thought this would happen. My girl, leaving me; the thought of it keeps running in my mind as I toss and turn in bed. I have met Serena a while back, and she looked like she was feeling better, but I didn't expect for her to come back and take back her place as the Samurai Yellow Ranger, and Emily and I have been dating for the last six months. Now, she's leaving. Does this mean our relationship is over?

_Ooh_

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_Cause I've been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dreams?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_Never as far away as it may seem, oh_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

When I wake up the next day, everyone around me turns and stares at me with sad expressions on their faces. I just ignore them and get on with my breakfast. I noticed that Emily wasn't joining us, probably just sleeping in. "Look, we're sorry to hear about you and Emily." Kevin comments; taking bites out of his cereal. "Look, I know. But she doesn't leave for two days. I might as well do everything with her before she goes." Kevin nods, and continues eating. I sigh, and I see Emily standing by the doorway, tears in her eyes. "Hey guys…" she sniffles, and then sits next to me. "Hey, about last night…" I start. "I don't wanna talk about it now, Mike." Emily mumbles before grabbing a box of cereal and serving herself. "Em…I really need to talk to you." I blurt out. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it!" she yells, but she recoils and runs out of the room.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

"Wait Em!" I follow her out. I grab her wrist, and she turns to face me. "Mike, I've said it one, and I will say it again; I don't want to talk about it." "Well, I do. Follow me." We walk to the garden together, where we sit on the bench. "Emily…I know you're leaving and that Serena's coming back, but that doesn't mean you can't still spend two days with your friends." I smile at her, and she returns it, but only slightly. "I guess you're right, Mike." She rises from her seat. "So, what exactly do you want to do?" I ask. "she thinks about it for a moment, and then I knew exactly where to take her.

* * *

><p>"I've been on that roller coaster so many times!" Emily giggles, with me and the rest of the team following her. "Anyone want another cotton candy?" Mia asks, and I decline her offer, but Emily doesn't hesitate to grab a handful. "So, Em, where to next?" Antonio asks, carrying his stuffed fish after winning the hoops challenge. "Maybe Mike and I shoud just be alone for now…" Emily says, a tint of red on her cheeks. The team doesn't hesitate as we pile into the car and drive to the dojo. Once we're home, Emily and I run together to our tree. I help her climb up and I climb on myself. We overlook the trees and the dojo, before Emily leans her head on my shoulder and sighs.<p>

"Mike, can you sing for me?" she asks quietly. I look at her and smile, and grab my guitar from a secret compartment (AKA a branch hidden way up in the tree,) sit back down and strum a bit.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_No never_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Oh_

_Wherever the wind blows me_

_Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better_

_(Worldwide)_

_So always remember_

_(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Worldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart_

"Mike…I can't leave you…" Emily mutters, tears in her hazel eyes. "I know…" I say before I lean in and kiss her. I hear someone say 'awww' and we both look down at who's interrupting and find the rest of the team looking up on us. "Way to spoil a perfect moment, dudes." I groan. "Sorry, but seeing you two together is so…romantic." Mia says through teary eyes and sighs. "Anyway, Emily your sister is here to see you." Jayden reports before leaving and heading back to the dojo, with the team following in pursuit. "Well, better go and wish her luck." Emily mutters before jumping off the tree and falling. "OW!" she whimpers. I jump down and sit next to Emily, examining her ankle. "Where does it hurt?" I ask. She points to the area and I look at it. I carry her back to the dojo, where I bandage up her ankle.

"Thanks Mike." She smiles. Before I can give her another kiss, Serena interrupts. "Hi, Em!" she greets, before she scurries and hugs her little sister. "I'll give you two a moment." I say before going to my room. If only Emily stayed; but as her boyfriend, I must do what's right: let her go.

**Two Days Later**

I wake up and look at the clock. My eyes pop out of my head when see that Emily has just left two hours ago. Her plane would leave any minute. I scramble out of bed, throw on whatever I could find and run to my car. I quickly drive to the airport, finding my way out of traffic and make it. I run into the airport and ask a clerk if Emily's flight has left. "Sorry, the plane left just 15 minutes ago." The clerk says apologetically. I look at her in disbelief before walking away. I didn't even say goodbye to her…

**AN: Ooh! More cliffhangers! There is part 3 and the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum will be used. I still accept request. Thank you for reading. :D**


	8. UPDATE

**ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

Hey guys! I apologize for not updating for the past few months. I have written the next chapters for this story but I lost my USB a while back and forgot to tel you guys about it. So, I'm going on a LONG HIATUS until I find my USB containing my stories.

Again, I apologize and I will write those chapters again soon.

Sincerely,

Roche.


End file.
